


Smitten

by Stormyevenings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I wrote this at two am please don't take it too seriously, i love these two, mentions of poverty, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyevenings/pseuds/Stormyevenings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Akane Owari was completely smitten with Sonia Nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

She smelled like roses and freshly-sliced honeydew.

Akane loves the way Sonia smells, like stormy days and fresh rain. Like fresh, new beginnings and secret, stolen nights. She smells like home. 

She loves her long, silky-smooth hair that resembled woven sunbeams and fine corn silk. She loves braiding those golden tendrils during lunch, and seeing the look of delight cross the princess' face while she does so. 

She loves those wide, pale-green eyes that shined like the finest crystals girls always fawned over, the ones that Sonia would often wear. She often found herself simply getting lost in them, everything else becoming a blur when she's in the presence of those oh so gorgeous eyes. 

She loves her figure, the way her dainty hand perfectly fit in the gymnast's calloused, tan one, and the way she runs on warm, summer evenings. 

And most of all, Akane loved her smile.

It was the type of smile, true and genuine, that immediately lit up a gloomy room. The type of smile that displayed utter happiness, and encouraged others to grin in return. 

It always inspired warmth in Akane, and caused her to fall in love with the princess every time she saw it. 

It was no secret that Akane Owari was completely smitten with Sonia Nevermind.

As she leaned into the princess, the last light of the sun kissing their figures, Akane felt a wave of giddiness wash over her, fragments of the past lolling in her memory.

She rememberes their first date, Sonia's woes about how everything needed to be simply perfect. She remembered how the blonde flitted between their classmates, asking advice from anyone who would listen to her chatter. Mahiru, Nekomaru and even Pekoyama, Sonia's first true crush, Akane rememberes them telling her of it afterwards. 

Sonia had chose the finest diner, one that Akane could never afford to visit, or even dream setting foot inside. It could've been the dirtiest, poorest diner in the entire world, with roaches scuttling across the floor, Akane would still love Sonia the same, and still have one of the most spectacular night of her life. 

She rememberes their second, and third, sneaking out at night to stargaze, running along the shoreline, playing in the waves. She remembered the excitement in the princess' wide eyes, and the exhilaration coursing through her own veins at their little rebellion. 

She rememberes taking her hand that night, toying with her fingertips and tracing small patterns on Sonia's soft palm. She remembered dancing, Sonia teaching and leading her through the steps, twirling her around and around. 

Akane rememberes kissing her that night. She tasted like raindrops on roses, juicy berries and the cold, distant stars. She tasted like home, not the metallic-scented, cold, dark alleyways, or the heaping piles of junk lines on the street-sides. Not like bodies in the gutters, or freshly-cut wounds from scaling walls and fences. Sonia tasted warm, like the nights Akane spent curled up with her siblings, telling them countless stories, and like the times she would perform in front of countless faces, earning the much needed money by doing the activity she loved most. Akane loved all of it. She lived the way Sonia tasted. 

And as they leaned into each other, sitting on that old faded blanket on the hill that overlooked the home that never loved her, Akane smiled, feeling truly at peace. She turned to her girlfriend, pressing her face into her girlfriend's neck, peppering it with small, quick kisses. 

She could only muster a few words that truly expressed how, happy and safe she felt with the girl named Sonia Nevermind. 

"I love ya, Sonia Nevermind, and nothing could ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
